


A Soft Lullaby

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Gabriel are a family. Written with my Gabe who isn't here. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Lullaby

Lucifer groaned slightly as a cry stirred him from sleep before he sat up with a sigh. It was his turn to comfort the crying child, so he stood and stumbled along the room. A soft voice made him pause. "Need help?"

The older angel gave Gabriel a soft smile and kissed his forehead. "I got it, angel. Go back to sleep." He murmured softly.

"You sure?"

"Mhm. Go back to sleep. I got this." Lucifer hummed, kissing his cheek.

"Call me if you need me, babe." Gabriel hummed happily before quickly slamming a pillow over his head as more wails sounded.

Lucifer chuckled, quickly entering the nursery. "Cassy, shh. Papa's here." He picked up the crying infant and cradled him. "Papa's got you, Cassy. Shh." He began humming a lullaby softly while Gabriel stood at the edge of the doorway, admiring the perfectness of the scene. Lucifer didn't notice his lover as he began to sing softly. "Hush, little angel, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that bird don't sing. Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring." He continued through the whole song before Gabriel couldn't take it anymore.

"Beautiful." He breathed and Lucifer spun around in surprise before grinning sheepishly. "Don't stop. It was pretty."

Lucifer swallowed. "Nah. I'm a lousy singer." He mumbled.

"Are not." Gabriel walked further into the room.

"Am too." Lucifer retorted teasingly.

Gabriel kissed him. "You're perfect."

Lucifer blinked in surprise before grinning. "That's my line to you."

"Not always." Gabriel smiled.

Lucifer gave a soft chuckle. "Most of the time.

"Well . . ." Gabriel kissed him softly.

Lucifer hummed and kissed back. "Love you."

"Love you too." Gabriel hummed and Lucifer smiled gently while he rocked baby Castiel back to sleep, content with his lover wrapped around him as he sang another soft lullaby.


End file.
